degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Haig
Derek Haig is a student at Degrassi Community School. He is portrayed by Marc Donato. When he was young, Derek was put up for adoption by his mother. Derek plays basketball for Degrassi, is a member of the Spirit Squad, and is best friends with Danny Van Zandt. He once went on a date with Emma Nelson, which was unsuccessful. His teacher, Tom Perino, once threatened him. Season 5 Jimmy got the chance to coach the basketball team, which annoyed Derek because he feels a "cripple" couldn't teach him anything (unknowing about Jimmys previous basketball career). He was proved wrong when Jimmy beat him in a one on one shoot out. Season 6 One teacher was being quite mean with Derek and Danny. Danny and Derek were running in the hallway, they ran into their History teacher, Mr. Perino which caused them to spill his coffee and break his mug. Mr. Perino then over reacts to what happens. Mr.Simpson tells the teacher that they're just kids and make mistakes. When Danny presents his presentation on World War II, Mr. Perino said that the assignment was to write a summary. He then accuses him of plagiarizing. Derek says something to Danny and gets them both in detention. Mr. Perino then forces them to re-do Danny's project. When Derek walked outside to go home, he ran into Mr. Perino in the bus stop. Mr. Perino said that he isn't like the comedian that he is like in school. He then threatens him and tells him to treat him with respect. Later the next day Mr. Perino tells Derek to forget about what happened at the bus stop last night. After Danny and Derek present their presentation on the United Nations, he calls on another student called Jordan to present his presentation. But Jordan isn't ready. Mr. Perino then accuses him of playing video games and looking at nude pictures. Derek asks why he has to be so mean. Mr. Perino ignores him and asks everyone if they have a presentation or if he could just keep handing out zeros. Derek then sees Snake in the hallway. He then walks out and tells Snake about what just happened and about the previous incidents. Derek then talks to Ms. Hatzilakos, the principal, about what Mr. Perino did and presumably gets him fired. Season 7 Later in the year Peter, Danny, Derek, and Lakehurst's Rachel work together on a "How to" video. Both Danny and Derek like Rachel and after she rejects Derek she asks Danny out. Derek comes over the next day saying that they need to "dump" Rachel because she rejected Derek. Derek then realizes after both Danny and Rachel have turtle neck sweaters on and then sees Danny's hickie and then claims that Danny "stole" Rachel form Derek ending their friendship. Derek tries to get even with Danny by putting panties into Danny's bag,making it look like he was going to steal them. When he is checked by the racist sales clerk and she finds the panties,he and Rachel make a run for it which gets Rachel upset. Later once Derek finds out that the woman was racist,he feels bad,remakes the video and ends up apologizing to him in front of the class in the project. Season 8 Derek comes to school with a brand new look, and a whole new place in the social standing. Derek is a running back for the football team, and he is very angry when Jane joins the team.He makes fun of her when she doesn't get her shoulder pads, and then causes Jane to miss a catch and lose the first game. Derek then makes shirts that say Jane missed because of her period. Jane finally confronted Derek and shoved him into a locker. Derek and Bruce shoved Jane into lockers, to the ground, and kicked her, but Riley managed to pull him off. Derek is later disappointed when Jane remains on the team. It is hinted that he will have a relationship with Leia. Category:Characters. leia start up bad medicine 801 broke up bad medicine 801 relized danny liked her more